


Secret Letters to his Oblivious Lover

by swiftgirl01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Yuuri placed the blame for vivid imagination squarely on Phichit’s head who dragged him from slasher movies like Scream to horror flicks like the conjuring.Yuuri shoved aside all the negative thoughts and opened the letter delicately, careful not to rip the envelope. Inside was a single white paper folded in half. The letter readDearest Katsuki Yuuri-samaRoses are redViolets are blueAnd…I lost, I don’t know the rest of it.And it’s no secret I suck at poetry (I’m not a lit major XD)But I hope as this rose blooms in the sun light so does your smile because there is nothing that warms my heart more than your smile.XOXO----Yuuri Katsuki receives anonymous letters with flowers to accompany them. He is convinced it is a prank or a serial killer targeting him. In the mean time, he gets to hangout with his crush and college hot-throb, Victor Nikiforov.





	1. Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Fic for Viktuuri Reverse bang challenge. 
> 
> Art by the lovely [spirkdirective](http://spirkdirective.tumblr.com/) who gave me leeway to take the story wherever I wanted and letting me work on such a cute victuuri art. Writing this story has been so much fun. Please check out this wonderful artist's amazing work [here](http://spirkdirective.tumblr.com/post/162413888509/these-are-my-two-watercolors-for-the) and support them!!
> 
> Thank you for your help [darksapphire8](https://darksapphire8.tumblr.com/), an amazing friend brought to me by Yurionice
> 
> Any errors found are completely mine!!!
> 
> Thank you [yoibigbang](http://yurionicebigbang.tumblr.com/) for organizing such an incredible event. Thank you Mod, you are an awesome person. Thank you for putting a lot of energy and your time in this event. 
> 
> My Tumblr [swiftgirl01](https://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=o5nyf7)

 

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki was not a morning person but liked the quiet of college surrounding it in the early mornings. He liked to walk the campus when it was empty so much so he could pick the ghosts of the past just drifting. He felt if he concentrated he could almost hear the noises of his peers like a blur. He liked the noise but hated the crowds and hated being the center of attention. He ran his hands through his black hair to bring it to some semblance of order but his hair always seemed to have a mind of its own. Yuuri had always thought that had average physique, on the wrong side of six feet, plain brown eyes and always faced a downhill battle with weight.

 

Yuuri Katsuki entered his lecture hall bright and early as he always did. Yuuri always liked to come early when he had morning classes to just sit there and bask in the quiet, a remnant from his figure skating days. Sometimes he worked on his course work or just wrote for pleasure. Most times he had only 15 minutes before his best friend and roommate, Phichit Chulanont who eyes always seemed mischievous invaded with his phone and gossip. Phichit seemed to know all the latest scandals and he made it really dramatic, effective with his vivacious personality. Yuuri always laughed but felt guilty soon after for laughing at the expense of the miseries of his peers. It was Phichit who had talked him into taking a French class. 

 

Yuuri footsteps echoed as he made way to his seat last before row as the last row was traditionally saved for the snoozers. Yuuri caught a flash of red at his place and moved faster to see what it was. There was a long stemmed red rose still in its bud state smelling divine placed on a white envelope with his name on it. It was such a shojoesque move which he hadn’t received since high school. Yuuri couldn’t help but bury his nose in the flower taking in the sweet fragrance. But, a voice in the back of his head nagged him that it was a total serial killer move. Yuuri placed the blame for vivid imagination squarely on Phichit’s head who dragged him from slasher movies like Scream to horror flicks like the conjuring.

 

Yuuri shoved aside all the negative thoughts and opened the letter delicately, careful not to rip the envelope. Inside was a single white paper folded in half. The letter read

_Dearest Katsuki Yuuri-sama_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_And…I lost, I don’t know the rest of it._

_And it’s no secret I suck at poetry (I’m not a lit major XD)_

_But I hope as this rose blooms in the sun light so does your smile because there is nothing that warms my heart more than your smile._

_XOXO_

 

Yuuri was shocked. The entire thing was beyond absurd. He, Katsuki Yuuri, a dime in a dozen ex-figure skater who didn’t have the stones to go pro, an invisible person in campus had a secret admirer. When Yuuri was contemplating life and death, there was a loud bang which made Yuuri jump 5 feet in his seat.

 

Phichit yelled Yuuri and rushed toward him. Yuuri scrambled to hide the letter and the rose before Phichit could see them, but he was too late. Phichit raised himself to his full height of 5’5”, put his hands on his hips and shot Yuuri a deadly glare.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki, you think you can get away with hiding things away from me? Fat Chance. Now hand it over” said Phichit.

“Phichit-kun” whined Yuuri.

 

Phichit said nothing but merely held out his hand demanding the bounty. Yuuri said nothing and simply placed the envelope on Phichit’s hand with a blush. Phichit read the note silently, placed it carefully on the desk before clutching Yuuri’s sleeve like his life depended on it.

“We have to find him, Yuuri” declared Phichit with shiny dark eyes that beat his hamsters begging for food.

“Great! This is exactly the reason I didn’t want to show you, Phichit-kun. For all you know, it could be for some other Yuuri or the person who wrote it could be a serial killer.” said Yuuri.

Phichit huffed “Who writes his name in the same kanji? This person probably knew you, which is why they took the effort to note how you spelled your name in Kanji. Only your name is in Kanji and the rest is in English. Doesn’t that speak for itself? And a serial killer would never leave proof. Have I taught you nothing?”

Yuuri took his note book and waved the front page under Phichit’s nose “any person who had peeked in my book can see I write my name in Japanese”

 

Yuuri set his face in stern lines not willing to listen to another word, but if there was anyone who could break Yuuri, it was Phichit. However, their argument was cut short with the arrival of voices down the hallway. Yuuri visibly relaxed and welcomed the interruption.

 

Phichit said “Don’t look relieved, Yuuri Katsuki. We aren’t done by a long shot.”

 

But he didn’t have to deal with it now thought Yuuri. He took his seat, stroked the rose tenderly and didn’t note a pair of eyes watching his reactions very closely. Yuuri would read the note again later and he will admit, if only to himself, that the note made him just the tinniest bit happy. He wanted to squash the hope that bloomed in his heart but couldn’t. After all, anyone who wished to see you smile would never harm you thought Yuuri with just a ghost of a smile. What will this secret admirer do next? Yuuri couldn’t wait to find out.

 

                                                                                                   *****

 

If you asked Chris Giacometti about his best friend and bro as Chris like to address his bestie, he would tell you Victor Nikiforov was a popular guy. He was charming, had many friends and felt that getting by in life was very simple. He didn’t ask for attention and didn’t exactly beat it off with a stick either. Contrary to popular belief that he nailed anything that walked regardless of being male or female, Victor was subdued. Victor preferred a person that he could talk to rather than them fawning over him. Sure, sex was good Victor would say “Hey, who would say no to good sex? Certainly, not him!”. But he wasn’t the playboy rumors made him out to be.

 

And then, the man known as Victor Nikiforov had his life turned upside down. Oh, you are asking why? Turns out he set his eyes on a certain dark haired beauty who took business management. Now Victor had a strong hold on things and business wasn’t one of them. If it weren’t for his parents who set him a proper trust fund which limited his idiosyncrasies, he would have been broke long back. It’s not that he was careless, he just forgot. He just forgot that money runs out eventually. As his best friend, wingman and bro Chris was forced to often point out “Victor Nikiforov, you need a fucking keeper” and felt applies to him too aptly. Victor would tell you that he had no idea how many times those particular words were said to him and in certain cases (such as his little brother Yurio), it was yelled at him.

 

How did Victor Nikiforov woo his angel? Very simple, he wrote crappy poems and set it on his angel’s desk like a stalker. Took credits which he could’ve very well passed over. Took French when he could speak it like a native. Basically, behaved like any lovesick idiot would behave. When Chris pointed out to Victor, he could just ask the dark-haired beauty out, Victor had whined “What if he says no?” Chris couldn’t help but feel like he was hitting his head against a brick wall called Victor’s obstinacy. _Asking Yuuri out was a strict no_ but leaving him stalker notes was alright. Sometimes he couldn’t understand his best friend thought Chris.

 

Then one day, Chris set his eyes on the gorgeous roommate of his best friend’s crush and suddenly he was all in for the plan ‘ _making my crush fall in love with me with crappy poems delivered anonymously’_ ’. Thus, started the adventure of the lifetime and they coined the name together, “ _finding Victor and Chris their boyfriends a.k.a angels_ ”.

 

So, Chris did any good best friend do. He sat and crafted another corny poem with Victor. After all, that’s what best friends do right?

                                                                  

                                                                                                        *****

 

Yuuri Katsuki found the second letter in the same way as the first, only this time there was a single white daisy with a pale yellow center next to it.  Yuuri twirled the daisy between his fingers with a small smile. The letter read

 

_Dearest Yuuri Katsuki-sama_

_I went to the zoo the other day. It was empty, except for a single dog…_

_It was a Shih Tzu…_

 

Yuuri laughed at the joke which should sound stupid but he it made him laugh nevertheless and he continued reading.

 

_I hope that made you laugh, how I wish I could hear the music of your laugh. Every day I gaze upon you makes me grateful to be alive. You are bright like a daisy and my sunshine._

_XOXO_

 

Yuuri held the tiny note and wondered who was sending it. Yuuri couldn’t chase away that part, the small part of him which told him someone was playing a prank on him. It was always funny making fun of the chubby Asian boy. If the person really liked him wouldn’t they come and talk to him. Didn’t that make things easier rather than the effort it took to place the letters?

 

Yuuri heard footsteps in the room which he assumed was Phichit, but when didn’t hear the usual ‘Hey Yuuri’, he looked up to see none other than Victor Nikiforov coming into the class room. Yuuri quickly hid the note and the flower and hoped that the other student didn’t notice them. He just gave a small smile at the popular student and quickly ducked his head toward his note book. He wanted to avoid Victor as much as possible.

 

Yuuri Katsuki was a Business Management major. He had taken the French class as a relaxing credit, to take a break from his grueling course only to find that Victor Nikiforov, the Russian man who he had a crush on since he was a freshman took the same course. To top it all off, he always, always sat behind Yuuri only to snore moments later. Yuuri had never regretted a decision more and placed the blame squarely on Phichit’s head. It seemed to Yuuri there was plenty of blame to place on Phichit’s head lately. Victor wouldn’t speak to someone like him and he knew that fact quite well. Yet, Yuuri often felt a burning gaze on the back of his head that raised the ends of the hair on his neck and goosebumps all over his skin.

 

Victor’s friend Chris was always with him. Yuuri had known Chris for a while and they were good friends. Yuuri felt he could talk to Chris (who sadly didn’t take French as it was his native language) but never found the same comfort with Victor. Yuuri often felt a pair of blue eyes watch his every movement but felt it was his imagination due to his awareness of the Russian. They did go to the same wild parties. Victor always seemed to be attached at the hip with some girl or the other, Yuuri was sure he had no lack of company with girls swooning left and right at his feet. Yuuri’s goal was to get over the stupid, embarrassing crush and move on with his life. Yuuri was relieved when Chris entered the class room, he felt he could deal with the green eyed easy going Swiss better than the Russian.

 

Chris looked at Yuuri and smiled rushed over to hug him “Yuuri, my man. How are you? It’s been too long. We don’t any common classes this year. I miss seeing your face”

Yuuri patted Chris on his back “Chris, how are you? Last time I saw you was the end of last semester.”

“Good, Good! I took a terrible decision of taking Latin. What in the world was I thinking? Williams is killing me!” exclaimed Chris.

Yuuri laughed at his friend’s plight and thanked Phichit in his head “Too bad you couldn’t take French”

“They said ‘it must be a language that you not familiar with. University is about new experiences and leaning’” imitated Chris in a haughty voice of one of the staff.

Yuuri giggled at Chris’s dead on imitation. Yuuri liked Chris, he was funny and easy to talk to. Chris paused and looked over Yuuri’s shoulder where he knows Victor is seated. Chris seemed to stare at Victor intensely, Yuuri didn’t dare turn to see the expression on Victor’s face. He just couldn’t.

All of a sudden, Chris smiled and asked “Yuuri, would you like to hang out Friday night with a couple of us and catch up? It’s been too long since the last party!”

“I…ah” stammered Yuuri. He wasn’t exactly the party on Friday night type.

“Come on, Yuuri. It’ll be fun. Bring your friends. A couple of us are meeting up. Let’s cath a movie and some pizza or burgers. Don’t say no. You know we had fun last time” begged Chris.

Yuuri didn’t want to think his drunken adventures. When he and alcohol associated, it seemed like alcohol always won effectively erasing his memories the next morning.

Yuuri looked at Chris’s imploring eyes and agreed “Sure, why not?” He would take Phichit, Gaung Hong and Leo. How bad could it be thought Yuuri.

 

                                                                                                        *****

 

Victor Nikiforov was in an ecstatic mood as always. As far as Victor was concerned, mornings were absolutely divine. If he had voiced that opinion in front of his brother, Victor was pretty sure he would end up with a hole in his head from his brother’s knife shoes. Yurio had lately been rolling his eyes too much him smirking at his plight. But in Victor, there was a romantic heart. Victor knew that Yuuri Katsuki was different from the other people. He wouldn’t be wooed by half assed attempts at courting, hit the sack and move on. Victor recognized something special in Yuuri and wanted the chance to get to know him. What other better way than leaving him secret notes and watch him figure out who it is from. 

 

Every time he left the note, he would stay outside and watch Yuuri’s reactions without his knowledge. Victor knew well that if he were to walk in, Yuuri would hide it and hide his feelings. Victor just wanted to look at the smile on Yuuri’s face. It was so precious and rare, like a sun flower turning its head toward the sun. If he had the chance, Victor would forever be Yuuri’s sun and protect him. But Victor had this feeling that Yuuri didn’t trust him. No innocent would, with rumors about him flying left and right, only he and a select few knew that the rumors were false. Victor had never cared about what people talk about him in his life, but found himself caring after finding love. Talk about a kick in the ass.

 

After a while, Victor decided to enter to see how Yuuri reacted. His heart sank when Yuuri put his head down after just a small smile. Well at least he had gotten a smile. But, Victor knew for certain that Yuuri liked the notes very much, especially the flowers. The only reason Victor had gotten away from taking French was because they didn’t know he could speak it like a native. He could have very well passed on the credit but had jumped into the class when he had heard ( _information collected_ ) that Yuuri was taking French. It was a miserably boring class and the professor droned on for hours in the most boring voice possible. Victor sometimes wondered how Yuuri didn’t fall asleep, so Victor just snored away till he was woken up by Chris. If Chris didn’t come to collect him after every French class, he would continue sleeping the day away!

 

When Chris entered before the class and chatted away with Yuuri, he couldn’t help but be jealous. The pit of his stomach burned with this uncomfortable feeling he had never experienced before. Victor felt he had new feelings awakening in him thanks to Yuuri Katsuki and some were not very pleasant. What’s more troubling was that Yuuri chatted away with other people and when it came to him, all he got was stone silence. Wouldn’t that drive any sane man nuts? Victor felt that he was already going nuts with Yuuri’s luscious dark hair, that smooth satin skin which begged to be touched and that melted chocolate brown eyes and kissable pink lips which he often bit when he was distressed. Victor had vowed, when he got the chance, he will follow the path of the blush, that often seemed to grace the Japanese man’s cheeks, with his fingers and find out if it was really as warm to touch as it looked like.  

 

If Victor had stared when Chris talked to Yuuri, he downright glared when Chris made Yuuri giggle. Chris just looked at him and gave that know-it-all smirk before turning to Yuuri and inviting him to hang out Friday Night.

 

 _Has Chris lost his mind?_ They didn’t have anything planned for Friday night! And Yuuri wouldn’t come to hang out with strangers being really shy. By this point, Victor was staring daggers at his friend who was just signaling him to shut up. When Yuuri finally agreed, Victor couldn’t help but give him a big heart shaped grin and struck out two thumps up _“Best Wingman Ever”_.

_Victor:  I almost thought you screwed up. But good job. Best Friend Ever! Best Wingman Ever!!!_

_Chris:  I never screw up, hun. Make use of this instead of writing creepy letters._

_Chris: And name your first born after me LOL._

_Victor: HEY!!! >-< They are not creepy. They are love letters. From my HEART <3_

_Victor: AND… I’m not naming my kid after you!!!!!_

_Chris: Yeah, Yeah! In other words, creepy and miserably corny XD_

_Victor: :/ @_@_

_Chris:  XD_

 

                                                                                                                           *****

Yuuri wanted to end his existence. Yuuri knew what was in store for him when he had agreed to Chris’s invite. For the first time since his freshman year, he was going to meet his crush in a social environment and he had absolutely nothing to wear. His clothes seemed to range two extremes from _‘Help, I’m homeless’_   to _‘Would you like to do me, babe?’._ It was Phichit’s fault. Why would, he Yuuri “not sexy” Katsuki need sexy clothes in the first place? (except to seduce Victor of course!). It’s not like Victor knew he existed anyway thought Yuuri in utter panic. All his clothes were strewn on his bed and he could not make up his head. Why did he always, _always_ agree to things he didn’t want? It seems he liked to punish himself. The worse, the better!! It was all because Chris had hung a tasty morsel in front of him, seeing Victor somewhere that was not a class or college. Somewhere, where he could have Victor to himself (if he ever gathered the courage to talk to Victor!). When Phichit entered Yuuri’s room, Yuuri had his hands on his hip studying the damage that was his room.

 

“What are you doing, Yuuri?” asked an exasperated Phichit after taking in the unkempt nature of Yuuri’s room.

Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin at Phichit’s voice. He turned and looked at Phichit like he was the savior and at the same time wanted to glare at him for being the source of his problems “Phichit, save me!” cried Yuuri clinging to Phichit.

Phichit just laughed at Yuuri’s plight. “We are just hanging out, Yuuri. With your crush. In a dark movie theatre. Nothing to panic about, Yuuri!!” said Phichit with a smirk.

Yuuri blushed. Even if he could hide it from others, there is no way he could hide from Phichit how much he liked Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri and Phichit had lived together after the first year in dorms having hit it off since day one. Where Yuuri was quiet and demure, Phichit was loud and outgoing. Where Yuuri was a night owl, Phichit was an early bird. They shouldn’t have gotten along at all, yet somehow fit like two puzzle pieces. Phichit always told Yuuri that his phone was his first love, then Yuuri, his hamsters and the rest could take the leftovers. Yuuri loved Phichit for accepting him as he is and helping him in coming terms with himself. Phichit was an existence that Yuuri could never replace even if Yuuri had to watch King and the skater every weekend.

Phichit was uprooting all the clothes with threats of shopping and name calling some of his clothes. There was no way Yuuri was going shopping with Phichit who made him try out clothes from at least a hundred stores and made him walk till he felt like his feet were rubber.

Phichit exclaimed “ah ha!” and held dark skinny jeans which Yuuri always buried underneath his clothes to avoid wearing it, a plain SPURS t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

“Phichit, there is no way I’m wearing those jeans, I’ll look fat and a leather jacket, really?” hissed Yuuri.

“Come on, Yuuri. You’ll look sexy. Those jeans were made for your ass. And the leather jacket would complement the entire outfit.” Claimed an excited Phichit and frankly he did not like the gleam in Phichit’s eye.

“Have you forgotten, Phichit? We are going to a movie. _A Movie!!!_ Don’t you think I’ll be overdressed?” asked Yuuri.

Phichit rubbed his chin “No! There is no reason to show up as a sidewalk sleeper just because _it’s just a movie_. And if Victor doesn’t talk into hanging out with him alone, I’ll eat my phone”

For Phichit to bet on his own phone meant he was being serious, though Yuuri couldn’t see why Victor would want to hang out with him alone. Yet, Yuuri couldn’t see the point of a leather jacket.

Phichit watched Yuuri observe the jacket with a discerning eye “Come on, Yuuri. Live a little. Seduce your crush. Wear the outfit for the heck of it. There needn’t be any reason. Wear it because you want to!”

So Yuuri did. Phichit was right, of course, not that Yuuri would ever admit it. ‘As always’ he would have said if he had known Yuuri’s thoughts. Yuuri felt confident and sexy in his clothes. He slicked back his hair with gel, wore his glasses and deemed himself ready. When he stepped out all and heard Phichit give a wolf whistle, Yuuri took it as Phichit’s seal of approval.

                                                                

                                                                                                                          *****

 

Victor was two steps from losing his shit. He was meeting Yuuri and he had _absolutely_ nothing to wear. Was it too late to go shopping he wondered. He glanced at the time and winced. Clearly the time said there was no time to shop. As it was, he would barely make it in time even if he hurried. He needed to look good and at the same time needed to look like he didn’t try too hard.

 

Victor Nikiforov hadn’t had love troubles since his freshman year in high school since Samantha, a senior had set her eyes on him and clearly, he was beyond hope from the way he acted around Yuuri. The whole college knew how he felt about the doe eyed Japanese boy except Yuuri himself.  He didn’t want to scare Yuuri and it was an excellent opportunity to get to know him and quite possibly score an actual date in the future. Victor texted Chris with hopes that his friend would help him.

 

 

_Victor: What to wear to look like I dressed well but didn’t try too hard?_

_Chris: Naked_

_Victor: I’m being serious!!! (-_-*)_

_Chris: So am I!_

_Victor: Why are you always like this? ~X(_

_Chris: And you aren’t?_

_Victor: Grrrr_

_Chris: Wear jeans which doesn’t have holes on them. Wear something green, it looks good on you._

_Victor: Why didn’t you say so in the first place?_

_Chris: How long have you known me? ;*_

_Victor: TOO LONG!_

Even if he was ass in the beginning, Chris always helped. Without Chris, Victor would have probably run to the nearest mall, would have gone late making Yuuri hate him forever and that would have been the end of his life as he knew it. “Now is not the time to let your brain wander into a death spiral! Focus, Victor” he berated himself.

 

Victor managed to find jeans which didn’t have any holes in them and a nice green shirt. He bought his hair into some semblance of order and left his room before he could question himself into oblivion.

 

Victor had always loved his home, a modern Victorian house with big windows, high ceilings, his mom’s art and most of all, the warmth of his family. His room was in the first floor with his own bath and library. His parents called it Vitya’s floor to his profound embarrassment. Silvia and Mikhail were the foundation of Victor’s life, their strength and love was something to admire and Victor hoped he would build a relationship like his parents, everlasting and strong, with someone to lean on through and thin, eventually. After all, he was still in college.  

 

 After he had lost his virginity to Samantha, Victor had been depressed and withdrew into himself. He had the attention of one of the most beautiful girls in his high school and sex with her had been a grope in the backseat of a Prius (not an ideal place), but he hadn’t been ecstatic like his peers were about losing his virginity to an older woman.

 

His mother had been his support and she had helped him lead to the conclusion that he was attracted to Boys more than Girls, but mostly he had stopped treating sex lightly. His first time had been for the heck of it, “everyone does it, so do I” kind of attitude which he had been forced to face at a very early age.

 

Though Victor was known for his catchphrase “Hey, who would say no to good sex? Certainly, not him!”, (a clear ruse) when in truth he wasn’t like that. He had dated…but no one had hooked his heart like Yuuri did. There was something about Yuuri that kept reeling him in, was it the shiny black hair? Or maybe the hesitant smile like sunshine peeking through after a day of rain? Or was it the kindness that shone in him, that extra step he always took to listen to the other person? Victor had no clue and Victor was determined to win his angel.

 

When he made downstairs, his mother, Silvia was in the living room looking gorgeous as always. Her pale silver hair was coming off from the intricate knot she had up from that morning, for a client meeting. She had high cheekbones, blue eyes which Victor had inherited and a pleasing smile. Victor got the high forehead and the heart shaped smile from his father. Makkachin ran to Victor as soon as he saw Victor and greeted as if they hadn’t seen each other for a week rather than 4 hours.

 

Silvia glanced at Victor and smiled “Vitya, are you going out?” she asked.

“Mama, I’m going to meet Yuuri” beamed Victor.

“Have you asked him out then?” enquired Silvia.

“Keh” spoke a voice from the couch “No way, he is too much of a coward. He is just hanging out with his friends and Yuuri. Chris arranged the whole thing or he would be still pining writing those creepy letters” said Yuri Plisetsky, his cousin and permanent fixture in the Nikiforov household, on their couch.

“Yurio” hissed Victor indignantly at the mention of letters. It was his own fault thought Victor for being so careless. Yuri had found out about the letters when he had snooped around in Victor’s room. It was Yurio’s life mission to find _‘100 ways to embarrass Victor Nikiforov’._

“Vitya, I expect you to bring him around once you work up the nerve to ask him out” laughed Silvia. “He looks like an adorable boy from secret photos you have of him in your phone”

His family was full of traitors who laughed at his miseries. “Mama, not you too!” exclaimed Victor.

“Hah!” exclaimed Yurio, letting Makkachin sit next to him in the couch, “You have him as the wallpaper in your phone, it’s not that difficult to find out”

Victor flushed at his secrets being revealed. Was it his fault Yuuri was gorgeous? He couldn’t help taking pictures and he didn’t want to have his pining nature thrown back in his face.  He kissed his mother’s cheek and made his escape before they could tease him further “Gotta go. Bye.” Victor fled to the obnoxious laughter that followed him out of the door.

 

                                                                                                                      *****

 

They had all decided to meet in front of the theatre. Yuuri arrived there with Phichit to see Victor and Chris already waiting for them at the entrance. Yuuri kept quiet avoiding Victor’s gaze as much as he could and he could feel Victor’s eyes on him, Yuuri knew it was a bad idea to wear the leather jacket, clearly, he must look ridiculous for Victor to openly stare at him.

 

Phichit abandoned him, the traitor and Yuuri found himself plodding along side Victor, shoulder to shoulder. How was it even fair for one person to be so handsome? Yuuri was even more certain that Victor would never want the plain him. Yuuri could feel the crackle of attraction, electric current seemed to surge through his entire hand starting from the point where Victor’s had brushed Yuuri’s. He had butterflies dancing the tango merrily in his stomach and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw Victor’s burning stare still focused on him after he worked up the courage to glance sideways at the older boy.

 

They met the others who arrived shortly after them, that included Sara, her twin brother Michele, Emil and Mila. After much argument, they all decided to watch Kung Fu Panda 3. Chris, Mila and Victor sprang for tickets and the rest bought the food.

 

They all made way to the movie theatre and by some maneuvering (which Yuuri was sure was Phichit’s doing), he found himself sitting next to the wall with Victor on the other side. Everyone was busy chattering and laughing with Mickey extra worked up about something Sara said. Mickey was threatening Emil severe bodily harm and she didn’t even look mildly concerned at the promise of murder. She just ignored Mickey from her seat between Mila and Emil and continued to chat with Mila completely ignoring that her twin was causing a ruckus.

 

It didn’t help one bit that Victor smelled good enough to eat and their shoulders often bumped making Yuuri feel the heat emulating from his left. It didn’t help that they shared one popcorn bucket. Every time their hands brushed accidentally, Yuuri felt his heart would burst in his chest. Victor had worn a dark green shirt which somehow made his eyes look bluer than it was possible. He had left two buttons undone and Yuuri could see pale white skin and beautifully sculpted collar bones where Yuuri wanted to press kisses.

 

Po was meeting his father in the screen and the entire theatre was filled with laughter except Yuuri’s heart. He could barely hear over the roaring in his ears. His body felt like one extended live nerve and he had nowhere to run. He peeked at Victor under in his lashes and Victor seemed to be staring at him, very intensely, totally ignoring the scene between Po and his father. Yuuri didn’t know what to do except stare at the movie screen like all his life answers would be provided by Po. The next time their hands brushed, Victor just held Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri felt himself blushing but he didn’t object and held Victor’s hand throughout the movie.

                                                                                                              *****

 

Victor picked up Chris on the way and was waiting with Chris outside the movie theatre when Yuuri came with Phichit. He felt his jaw hit the floor at the sight of Yuuri. To say that Yuuri was hot was an understatement. Yuuri’s jeans were deliciously tight, molding his hips and thighs perfectly and accentuated his ass to perfection. He wore a SPURS t shirt, Victor would later debate that Knicks were a better team. But right at that moment, he would very well throw his bellowed team under the bus just to see Yuuri wear nothing but his glasses and a smile on his face preferably under him. Yuuri’s hair was slicked back with gel and his blue rimmed glasses were perched on his nose. He had seen Yuuri with shaggy hair and comfortable clothes. He had seen Yuuri with slicked back hair and casual clothes. Yuuri in leather jacket, slicked back hair and glasses were doing things to his body. And they were all good things, _wonderful things_. If he had a chance, he would show what things by pinning Yuuri to the nearest wall. The only thing that bought him out of the trance was Chris’s soft ‘easy boy’.

 

Next to him, Chris whistled and said, “looking good”. Phichit smiled flirtatiously at Chris and Yuuri blushed, a delicate pink over his cheeks. Yep, he was a goner thought Victor when he found himself analyzing what a beautiful color pink was.

 

Chris being the mastermind he had maneuvered him into sitting next to Victor with Yuuri sitting next to the wall. Something seemed to be bubbling between Phichit and Chris. He’d have to confront his friend later. But in that moment, he didn’t give two shits about the movie. Every accidental touch imploded his heart. And Yuuri smelled the most delectable pastry. Victor wanted to buy him a thousand flowers, shower gifts and write his crappy poems to show Yuuri how much he loved him. What he felt for Yuuri sometimes felt big and scary, something he couldn’t even hold in his heart. He felt like he was skirting the last of his single days but couldn’t bring himself to hate it.

 

His heart was overflowing with feelings but he couldn’t tell them to Yuuri when he hadn’t even properly asked him out. Victor didn’t even to bother to hide his stares anymore. He wanted to watch every single reaction of Yuuri and store it in his head. Their hands brushed often in the popcorn bucket that they shared. After many times, Victor abandoned any pretense of concentrating on the movie and just held Yuuri’s hand. When Yuuri didn’t object, he just settled back to enjoy Yuuri’s presence next to him throughout the movie.

 

After the movie was done, Victor found himself grabbing on to Yuuri’s hand. He hesitated a moment, to ask Yuuri out in the middle of the movie theatre but his mouth made the decision for him. Victor blurted out “Wanttohavedinnerwithme” before he could hesitate any longer.

 

Yuuri looked shocked. Victor tried again “Want to have…have dinner with…me” his voice trailed off at the end, hesitant.

 

Victor’s head jerked up at the small “yes”. When he looked up Yuuri’s eyes were downcast and his face was very red but there was a hint of smile on his lips and Victor couldn’t contain his happiness so did what he thought was best, he hugged his cute Yuuri and felt two arms hesitantly circling his waist. He looked at Chris and Phichit beaming at them over Yuuri’s head. Victor didn’t care because he had his beloved finally in his arms.

                                                                                                                  *****


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri: PHICHIT HALP!!!!!
> 
> Phichit: Yuuri, what happened? Do I need to beat Victor up?
> 
> Yuuri: No!!!! I’m going on a date…with THE VICTOR NIKIFOROV… What should I do?
> 
> Yuuri: What if he hates me?
> 
> Phichit: Yuuri
> 
> Yuuri: What if he finds me boring?
> 
> Phichit: Yuuri
> 
> Yuuri: What if he regrets even asking me out on a date?
> 
> Phichit: YUURI!!!!!!!
> 
> Yuuri: WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2. Thank you everyone for your support, your love and your patience. I love you all so much. Thank you for your subscriptions, comments and kudos. Y'all make my day.. I hope you like this update <3<3

 

Yuuri awkwardly hovered with Victor in the lobby of the Movie theatre and he couldn’t bring himself to meet Victor’s eyes thoroughly embarrassed with (what he felt was) boldness just moments ago which God knows who witnessed. On top of all that, Victor stood silent next to him as if lost in thoughts which made Yuuri question himself into a death spiral, _again_.

 

He excused himself to go to the bathroom by offering just a “Excuse me one moment, I will be right back”. He locked himself in a stall and texted Phichit.

_Yuuri: PHICHIT HALP!!!!!_

_Phichit: Yuuri, what happened? Do I need to beat Victor up?_

_Yuuri: No!!!! I’m going on a date…with THE VICTOR NIKIFOROV… What should I do?_

_Yuuri: What if he hates me?_

_Phichit: Yuuri_

_Yuuri: What if he finds me boring?_

_Phichit: Yuuri_

_Yuuri: What if he regrets even asking me out on a date?_

_Phichit: YUURI!!!!!!!_

_Yuuri: WHAT?_

_Phichit: 1. Calm the fuck down_

  1. _You are not boring! Not by a long shot…_
  2. _You are hot, sexy and a beautiful person. Inside and out. Don’t let anyone…ANYONE tell you otherwise. Anyone would be lucky to score a date with you._
  3. _Be yourself, Yuuri. You don’t have be anything else. Just relax and you will enjoy it._



_P.S. What if it is Victor “Fucking” Nikiforov or Chris Hemsworth or whoever. You are THE Yuuri Katsuki, you are no less than them, so don’t sell yourself short!!!_

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, Phichit’s texts always calmed him down, it’s like Phichit knew exactly what to say to calm him down. Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom stall, walked to the wash basin and washed his hands. He stared hard into the mirror, steeling himself to stem his anxiety back into the depths of his heart. “It’s going to be alright” he told himself three times, he took more deep breaths and almost felt human. Yuuri set his hair again and walked out, determined to enjoy his date no matter how it went.

 

                                                           *****

 

Victor Nikiforov had scored a date with his crush. While his head was among the clouds, he couldn’t quite stop overthinking. _“OMG, had he just asked out shy Yuuri to dinner? In a movie theatre? In front of so many people? Would Yuuri hate him for it? What the hell was he thinking?”._ Idiot, Idiot he berated himself. The first thing Monday morning, he was going to walk to his College’s administration office and going change his middle name to idiot. _Victor Nikiforov_ will hence forth and forever be known as _Victor “Fucking Idiot” Nikiforov_ who did not know _the basics of dating or the manner of asking his crush out!_

 

 

All the overthinking made him linger awkwardly next to Yuuri not able to speak a word. He feared he had messed up already, he contemplated going into dogeza _(yes, he had researched Japanese language and tried to learn to impress his crush! Sue him!)_ and beg for Yuuri’s forgiveness. Just when he was about to open his mouth and say, “shall we go Yuuri?”, Yuuri took off without looking back at him muttering that sounded something like, “Excuse me one moment, I’ll be right back”.

 

If he had weirded out Yuuri before the date even started, that would be the end of his life as he knew it. Victor mused that he was often thinking that these days for some weird reason. His whole body flooded with relief when he spotted Phichit with Chris near the confectionary stand.

 

“Chris, Phichit” Victor said and he could clearly see that Phichit was preoccupied with texting. Phichit looked up and pinned him with a look that he had never seen on the Thai man’s face. It was so surprising to see a dark emotion different from the usual mischievous glint in the dark eyes that Victor started. But when Phichit’s phone pinged and whatever he read there seemed to appease him, the dark look was gone like it had never been there in the first place. Victor had never considered 5’5” as an intimidating height or black eyes as particularly scary but something told him he needed to be very vary of Phichit. Well, desperate times needed desperate measures and at that moment, Phichit was the answer to all the first world problems, third world problems and his problems as far as Victor was concerned.

 

“Phichit, what kind of food does Yuuri like? Thai and Japanese seems a bit too mundane. I want to surprise Yuuri. I did not think this through at all, did I?” Victor rambled non-stop not letting anyone interject even one word in return.

“Whoa, Whoa, Buddy. Calm down” Chris placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed “Come on, deep breaths.”

Victor forced himself to take deep breaths and tried to calm down “That’s it” he heard Chris say.

Phichit shot Victor a measuring look and asked, “You really like Yuuri, don’t you?”

“I really lo-“ Victor trailed off with hesitation, Phichit was not the person he wanted to share that particular feeling to. “I really like Yuuri. He is gorgeous, kind and incredibly beautiful. Have you seen his eyes? They are velvety chocolate brown, you can just drown in them and when he smiles there are golden flakes in them. When Yuuri smiles, he gets a small dimple in the corner of his mouth. How cute!” beamed Victor.

Chris and Phichit looked at each other and then back at Victor “Ok, I see what you mean. He has got it real bad” admitted Phichit looking at Chris. Victor wondered what kind of conversation they were having.

“Look” Phichit said to Victor in a menacing voice “I approve of you for now but if you or your fan girls ever hurt Yuuri, I will hunt you down and I will kill you. _I will hurt in ways you can never imagine, you got that?_ ”

Victor just nodded and he could see Chris clearly smirking at him being threatened by a 165cm fairy. He bet his priced Gucci loafers that Chris found his plight miserably amusing. One day, Victor promised himself, one day he will get the chance to laugh his ass off at Chris and he would do so with extreme pleasure.

“The way to Yuuri’s heart is through his stomach. That’s only the beginning. Yuuri isn’t what you see in the classroom. He is extremely private. Once you get to know him, you will see that he doesn’t think of himself as particularly appealing. So, if you think you can’t do that, please don’t lead him on and let it end now” said Phichit pausing to read his face.

“But if you think you can do it, Yuuri’s favorite dish is Katsudon. His close second favorite is Italian and he is obsessed with Olive Garden. And, you better come clean about the letters to Yuuri” said Phichit adding the last part like an afterthought.

Victor shot a betrayed look to Chris who looked equally surprised.

“How did you –“ trailed off Chris.

“Please!!! You guys are not as subtle as you believe. I know you speak French like a native” Phichit said jerking his head toward Victor “And I also know that you don’t need to take this class at all. Victor Nikiforov, you always make it in the nick of time to all classes so how is it that you are early to the French class, every time? Did you want to look at Yuuri that bad. You could have asked him out like a normal person. I’m pretty sure he would have said yes.” smirked Phichit.  

Victor noted two specific points. If he ever ran for The Presidential Election, Phichit would be his campaign manager and he would never, ever get on the wrong side of Phichit Chulanont. The repercussions of that seemed to be really, really scary.

“Oh, don’t forget to order their tiramisu. Yuuri really loves it” beamed Phichit.

 

                                                              *****

 

Yuuri Katsuki felt like he has seen everything and quite frankly he was having an out of the body experience. Since Yuuri had arrived with Phichit and Victor with Chris, they had merely exchanged partners. That was only after he had freaked out a little bit to Phichit over the date sitting in a Movie theatre’s bathroom stall of all places.

 

Yuuri was not an exciting person by nature, he would have said he had enjoyed a rather mundane existence moving at his own pace, meeting the world at his own terms and that he perceived his short life of 21 years as ordinary. But, for the first time in his 21 years of existence, he had a sparkle, a burst of energy in Victor who filled Yuuri’s day with warmth and brilliance making him question the way he had lived his life.  

 

Yuuri had arrived at the conclusion that nothing could quite compare to the feeling of going on a date of Victor Nikiforov. The feeling of sitting across the boy you like so much. The feeling of having your crush’s entire attention focused on just you, _only you_ and the way he makes you feel, like you are the only in the whole world, if only for that one night, if only for that one date.

 

So, if Death came knocking at his door demanding for his soul, he would have no objections. He was ready to go and meet his maker after the religious experience of having gone on a date with Victor Nikiforov because Yuuri had no idea how to resume his mundane life after the one day _with the actual Victor Nikiforov_ rather than the cover he showed the world.

 

Victor had by coincidence or design had taken him to the Olive Garden Yuuri loved so much and frequented. How Victor even knew that Yuuri liked Olive Garden and Italian food he had no idea but it seemed like Victor was always one step ahead of him and Yuuri admitted if only to himself that he liked it very much.

 

They were seated in a corner booth by the hostess, Keren, whom Yuuri knew quite well. She had given a big smile and two thumbs up behind Victor’s back, much to Yuuri’s embarrassment who couldn’t help but flush. The booth they were at was incredibly private with dim lighting. It was like they were at their own little world completely disjointed from the noise of the Friday evening rush. They looked across each other at a loss for words and Yuuri had no idea what to say or what to do with his hands.  

 

When the waiter came to the table to quote the specials and asked what they wanted to drink, they paid no attention being completely lost in each other’s eyes. When the waiter cleared his throat, only then did Yuuri look at him reluctantly. There was something vaguely familiar with the auburn-haired waiter, but Yuuri couldn’t quite place a name to the face. Yuuri often ate at Olive Garden so some of the waiters and waitresses knew him by name and his favorite food, though this is the first time Yuuri had seen their waiter of the night. Maybe it was because Keren had led him to a different table than usual. They clearly had been lead to one of the romantic seats in the establishment, he knew Keren had a romantic heart. Yuuri’s usual table was on the other side of the restaurant overlooking the lawn, a quiet and serene place where no one disturbed Yuuri and he could get lost in his own world.

 

Yuuri and Victor ordered their drinks, Yuuri chose strawberry lemonade as always and Victor chose Dr. Pepper (seriously? It tasted like Benadryl cough syrup).

 

The waiter seemed to linger a little more than expected or necessary. He had quoted the specials two times, recommended five items and got into a staring match with Victor. He hadn’t offered wine, maybe because they looked young enough to be carded. Since Yuuri frequented multiple Olive Garden’s, certain waiters tended to recognize him and greet him with a smile. Him being an Asian also made him stand out sometimes. Even though he was a second-generation American, he was often asked where he was from due to his complete Japanese looks.

 

 

Yuuri thought of his parents, their hot springs resort in the suburbs, of hot Katsudon and Vicchan and Yuuri wondered if Victor would meet them someday (if they ever dated which wasn’t possible even in his wildest dreams). Yuuri wondered if Victor would like the hot springs and his mother’s Katsudon (of course, he was jumping way, way ahead of himself but still felt it was a nice thought.)  

 

Yuuri looked at Victor’s silver hair which often fell over one eye and his hands itched to brush it away, feel if it was as soft as it looked. Yuuri looked at Victor and wondered if his annoying crush on the boy will ever fade away. Yuuri wanted to hold to those precious feelings. Victor was the one person he had ever wanted to hold on to, he didn’t know what these feelings were called but Yuuri decided to call it love. Maybe one day he will get the courage to tell Victor. Maybe one day he will see how it feels to have Victor’s love. Maybe one day his dreams will come true, until then Yuuri decided he will watch him from a distance and love him, admire him like all those fan girls in their college because that was all he could ever do.

 

                                                                  *****

 

Victor was having the time of his life. Not only did Yuuri love dogs, _he loved poodles, POODLES!!!!!_ Yuuri had a poodle himself called Vicchan (Yuuri has blushed adorably pink when he said that name). Yuuri loved Star Wars, Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter (he is a definite keeper) and he didn’t laugh or make fun of Victor when he said he loved Pop music. Yuuri knew that Game of Thrones was not the name of a song of ice and fire series. Yuuri also agreed with him that he didn’t want George R R Martin to die before he wrote all the books and said GRRM might just do that just to fuck with his fans. How could Yuuri be so, so perfect sand Victor in his head. If it were up to Victor, he would have married already though Chris might say _“ask him to be your boyfriend first, stupid dick”._

Victor firmly pushed Chris out of his head to play the wedding march. Victor was sure Yuuri would look gorgeous in white and his slicked back black hair. Everyone would marvel at Yuuri and think _“Victor is a lucky bastard to have landed such a beauty”_. Victor would gloat at that but Yuuri would smile at Victor successfully wiping all the thoughts from his head. They would recite their vows under a gorgeous arbor of lilies and daisies with their families and friends giving their blessings. Victor would promise to cherish Yuuri forever and ever, in front God, everyone and Makkachin and they would go on a honeymoon for nothing less than one month, preferably Europe. Victor’s Instagram will be flooded with pictures of Yuuri’s happy smiles, cute faces and pouts which Victor would kiss to smiles. And then they would…

 

The waiter chose that moment to arrive with the damn appetizers. Victor did not consider himself a violent person, but he would gladly punch the waiter for interrupting his wedding with dream Yuuri. The waiter smirked at Victor who glared in return. “I knew it” thought Victor. That asshole waiter was doing it on purpose.  The auburn-haired waiter then asked “So, what would you boys like to order?”

 

Victor chose Spaghetti and meatballs and Yuuri chose Parmesan Chicken with spaghetti. Victor wanted to share the plate like Lady and the Tramp but figured it was too early in their relationship for that. Maybe eventually, thought Victor merrily. Victor loved Yuuri but Yuuri was murdering him with his innocent Eros.

 

 

Victor could not take his eyes off Yuuri’s lips. They were glistening from pasta and constant licking. There was red sauce smeared at the corner of Yuuri’s tempting lips as if daring Victor to touch. Without thinking he reached over, rubbed the pad of his thumb over the sauce. He watched Yuuri’s eyes widen like two saucers and felt rather than hear a small gasp burst out. He dragged the pad of his thumb smearing the sauce across Yuuri’s full luscious bottom lip with the edge of his thumb almost slipping in between Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri’s lips parted, Victor’s thumb slipped further inside with slightly touching Yuuri’s tongue. Yuuri licked the sauce off his thumb advertently or inadvertently, Victor had no idea which. Victor’s breath hitched out with surprise, his stomach gave a resounding thud and electric jolts coursed through his hand to his entire body draining all his blood gleefully into his lap.

 

Victor cursed the table between them, without which he could have brushed a hand across Yuuri’s cheekbones which would be soft to touch like petals of a flower. He could have slowly leaned into Yuuri, brush their lips together once then twice and it would feel like butterflies ghosting along their lips. Yuuri’s lips would be soft and it would taste a little tangy from the marinara sauce, the complexity of the flavors would make his brain short out. Victor would then cup Yuuri’s cheeks between his hands and lean in to take Yuuri’s lips with unrestrained passion swallowing all the little sounds Yuuri lets out. Yuuri’s hands would be hesitant at first, then will circle his neck eventually making their way into his hair. Victor then would lean in and slip his leg between Yuuri’s thighs, his hands would slowly brush Yuuri’s thighs and make way into Yuuri’s T Shirt and gently knead at the tender flesh on his hip. Yuuri’s hands would fist in his hair painfully but Victor would be too far along to notice any pain. Yuuri would then moan---

 

Victor’s fantasies were rudely interrupted by a throat clearing next to him. Yuuri jumped away blushing same color as the marinara sauce.

 

“Would you care some dessert” asked the waiter, with a smirk on his face clearly gleeful at interrupting Victor’s fantasies.

 

Yes, he would care for the death of a certain auburn-haired waiter who clearly has a liking to his Yuuri thought a furious Victor

 

“Yes, Tiramisu for _My_ Yuuri” Victor said stressing on the my, as in Yuuri was his and he would gladly duel the waiter in the parking lot to stake his claim.

 

They split a tiramisu between them and Victor thought he would explode when Yuuri let him feed him a spoon. He felt a strange kinship to _Bryan Adams who sang I wanna be your underwear_ because Victor wanted to be the spoon that touched Yuuri’s lips and he would gladly be Yuuri’s underwear with no objections. Victor was also glad Yuuri couldn’t read his thoughts which would probably send him running off in the opposite direction.

 

 

Yuuri let him hold in his hand till they walked to his car and they were silent except for Beyoncé who filled the car with “if I were a boy”. Victor was sad that the evening was coming to an end but when Yuuri held his hand over the gear console, Victor thought his heart might jump out and run away. He wanted to see Yuuri blush again so he pressed a slight kiss to the back of his hand. Victor saw the pink spread from the cheeks till the tip of his ears (omg, how adorable ❤❤).

 

Victor insisted that he walk Yuuri to the door. Yuuri and Phichit lived in a lovely neighborhood, gated and filled with duplexes. They had big front lawns, a small backyard perfect for cozy barbeque and covered carparks. It seemed to be the kind of place where the neighbors spoke to each other, knew each other’s names, shared food and gossip., perfect for Yuuri and Phichit.

 

They arrived at Yuuri’s door too fast for Victor’s liking. They lingered awkwardly, when suddenly, Yuuri grabbed his collar and placed a ghost of a kiss on his lips. Victor felt his entire world narrow to those lips, that kiss which was butterflies lingering across his lips. Even after Yuuri let go of him, Victor just stood there stupefied and he distantly heard the cannon boom of his control snap.

 

Victor cupped Yuuri’s face between his hands and gave way to his desires. Victor kissed Yuuri with unrestrained passion, with tongues, teeth and love. He marveled at how soft and sweet Yuuri’s lips were. He swallowed Yuuri’s gasp whose hands dug into his shoulders. Victor held Yuuri against the wall and gentled, kissing Yuuri with reverence. Yuuri was infinitely precious to him and he conveyed all those feelings through his lips. Yuuri’s fingers made way to his nape and buried in his hair sending waves and waves of jolts coursing through his body. Victor felt pleasure in the places Yuuri touched, felt things he had never felt before. Victor broke the kiss but still continued to stare at Yuuri, at the brown eyes, at the glistening lips (now from his mouth) and he was struck at how truly beautiful Yuuri was.

Victor reluctantly let go of Yuuri and whispered, “Good Night, Yuuri”

Yuuri whispered back “Good night, Victor”

 

Later when Victor sat in his car in a daze, he realized he had forgotten to get Yuuri’s number and cursed himself for being the fool that he was. He dreamed of the kiss all the way home.

 

                                                              *****


End file.
